


You Are (have always) Been Mine

by buck_me_cap



Series: 30 Day Porn Prompt Challenge | Stucky [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_me_cap/pseuds/buck_me_cap
Summary: | Part Five of the 30 Day Porn Prompt Challenge |In which Bucky can't wait any longer and is thoroughly intrigued by some of the /other/ effects of the serum when they start fooling around in the USO dressing rooms. When things take a bit of a jealous turn Steve is quick to take control of the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Cuddles (naked)  
> ✔︎  
> 2\. Kiss (naked)  
> ✔︎  
> 3\. First time  
> ✔︎  
> 4\. Masturbation  
> ✔︎  
> 5\. Blow job  
> ✔︎  
> 6\. Clothed getting off  
> 7\. Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
> 8\. Skype sex  
> 9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Dom/sub  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. In public place  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Morning lazy sex  
> 19\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying new position  
> 24\. Shy  
> 25\. With toys  
> 26\. Boring sex  
> 27\. Rough, biting, scratch  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you
> 
> As promised, today’s prompt, a little longer than I planned but it honestly got away from me and I’ve re-written it twice. First draft was almost 1800 words of Steve being face-fucked. I know, intense, but I’ve been reading smut all day for inspiration and I ventured to the dark side. It’s a little more, I don’t know, raunchy than all of the others, but still a little angsty and sweet? The first two were a little more comedic than anything, the third one angsty, and the last one was . . . I don’t even know how to explain that. Anyway, I had a lot of trouble writing this one, because frankly I couldn’t decide who should be giving/receiving — I love the concept of them switching and can never choose. Dominant Bucky, Dominant Steve . . . it all just blends together and honestly I could write each fic in about seven or eight different ways.

“I told you it made everything bigger.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you meant _everything_ ,” Bucky muttered out, still slightly in awe as his hands stilled on Steve’s hips, grey eyes wide and curious as he stared at the monster in front of him. The blonde’s cheeks flushed considerably and he had to look away for a few moments to try and calm himself, though his dick gave a traitorous twitch, showing just how much he'd secretly enjoyed that comment. It wasn't like he could be blamed, not when the other man was obviously both surprised and entranced by his junk.

It wasn't like he'd been overly small before the serum, in fact he'd been pretty well sized for someone of his stature, just as long as Bucky though a little thinner, not that the other man had ever complained or seemed dissatisfied. But now . . . well, he knew that he was more than proportional — an inch or two longer as well as far thicker, not to mention more sensitive than he could ever explain. The first night he'd gotten hard after the transformation all it'd taken to get him off was a few strokes. It wasn't as bad now, in the sense that he'd be able to hold out as long as he needed, but the sensations were all still triple fold.

The brunette licked his lips like he was staring at his favourite candy, which probably wasn't that untrue. Steve’s breath hitched as he inched forward, the muscles in his stomach contracting and quivering in anticipation. Which coincidently caused his cock to jump a little, smearing precum over Bucky’s cheek. Instead of frowning and pulling back he simply smirked, glancing up at the other man through his eyelashes and letting out a low hum.

“A bit eager, are we?” He mused in a low tone, voice rich and full of timbre as he spoke, poking his tongue out to catch the edge of the trail on his cheek. It was an amazing sight, and one that Steve’s eyes were unable to look away from.

“Well, when I have to watch you prancing around in that blue coat all day, smirking and sending looks my way when I’m trying to explain strategies, you can’t really blame me,” he responded in a raspy voice, carding his fingers back gently through the hair on the top of Bucky’s head, no longer gelled back and hanging down into his face slightly. He liked it better like this, reminding him of hot summer days back in Brooklyn, but most of the time he seemed to have it slicked back and presentable, even when they were with the Howlies.

Bucky’s fingers dug into his hips a little tighter and he scoffed, more playful than anything as he maintained eye contact and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss right to the tip, keeping his mouth close for a few moments before parting his lips and darting his tongue out, delivering an almost testing kitten lick to the same area. God, his knees almost buckled at that and his free hand went back to hold the edge of the counter, digging into the wood of the stall and knocking a few items of makeup onto the floor as the other fisted in Bucky’s hair.

Okay, so maybe letting his guy go down on him in the USO dressing room wasn't the best idea, but it was empty this time of night and the only place they'd have privacy; Bucky had been desperate to get him alone for good over a week now and who was he to deny him?

“I keep forgetting how much I love your damn mouth,” he crooned, cupping his cheek and trying to even out his breathing as the other man started laving the head of his cock with his tongue, sliding it into the sheath of his foreskin and toying with it like he had all the time in the world. Bucky had always been a real ladies man, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to suck dick like the best of them. Then again he'd had years of practice on his, plenty of time to perfect technique, so maybe his skills were limited to Steve? He liked that idea better.

“What, Carter not as good as me, or she just not putting out?” Bucky murmured out in a false innocent tone, pulling back a little before licking right from base to tip, eyes refusing to look upwards. His response was cut off by the moan the action elicited, but he was quickly regaining himself and tugging on the brunette’s hair gently to make him meet his gaze, refusing to let him continue just yet.

“Bucky,” he warned in a low voice, eyes darkening slightly as he took on the demeanour he usually only allowed out in the field. Bucky instantly slackened a little in his hold, lips parting as his cheeks turned red. Hell, this was definitely new, and he stored the bit of information away for later.

“Go on, open your mouth,” he continued in a similar tone, a little softer yet still just as commanding, almost testing the waters. To his surprise the other man complied and he loosened his grip a little, opting to gently run his fingers over the area of his head where the hair had been pulled tight. He licked his own lips and let out a shaky breath, tilting his hips forward and using his free hand to guide his cock between his lips, instantly moaning at the wet warmth.

Bucky seemed to snap out of it a little at that, taking a little more control as he kept his eyes focused on him and slid down, lips opening up inch by inch until it hit the back of his mouth and his throat convulsed instinctively, not pleased with the threat of an intrusion. He slid back and off with an obscene pop before sliding back down again, swirling his tongue around his length and hollowing his cheeks to create more pressure, tearing another light moan from his lips.

It was almost as if they were in a trance, eyes wide and intently focused on each other, no noise other than the occasional quiet moan as Bucky’s head bopped up and down, alternating between providing pressure and laving the more sensitive areas, hands resting on his hips gently instead of harsh like before. It was incredibly intimate, more so than usual, and Steve found himself keeping relatively still despite the urge to move forward and take more pleasure.  
After a while of the slow rhythm he knew he was close, legs shaking slight as he brushed his thumb over Bucky’s cheek. “You can stop now, I think I’m almost done,” he breathed out, hips shifting every so slightly to accentuate the warning. He didn’t stop though, and Steve’s eyes widened as he simply continued to slide down, going further than before and gagging quietly as his throat opened up and swallowed him down completely. By the time his nose was buried against his stomach he couldn't help himself, curling over himself slightly and moaning his name as he emptied himself into the warmth waiting for him.

Despite how uncomfortable and unpleasant it must have been, Bucky swallowed every drop, and that made his heart swell for some odd reason.

“I’m sorry,” the brunette murmured croakily when he finally pulled off, nuzzling against his stomach before sliding up to bury his face in the crook of his neck, “I know Peggy’s a great dame, and I know she doesn't deserve me sayin’ things like that, I just . . . I get jealous.” Because he loved Steve before everyone else did, even when he was small, and now it seemed as though everyone wanted a piece of what was his.

“It’s fine Buck, I know,” Steve simply whispered, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Steve's Captain voice is a guilty pleasure of mine as you can honestly tell. If it doesn't turn you on then, well, you're lying to yourself.


End file.
